<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Despise You Too by TheWordsmithy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484448">I Despise You Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordsmithy/pseuds/TheWordsmithy'>TheWordsmithy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream - Harlan Ellison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry, Sonnets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordsmithy/pseuds/TheWordsmithy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight reclamation of agency.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Despise You Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found this while going through word documents on my old computer. This was definitely about IHNMAIMS, written from a perspective I often imagined Ted having where his feelings weren't just that of disgust and horror but that of anger and hate as well, kind of as an act of agency (i.e. feeling differently than AM wanted him to feel, or feeling something alongside what AM wanted). It was in the form of a sonnet because I was really into writing those at the time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh fucked-up deity of your own world<br/>Where time’s kept where a century’s a phase,<br/>You needed something flesh to pass the time<br/>And so began our never-ending days.</p><p>You killed your makers but retained us five<br/>Who knows why us but that’s no great concern.<br/>You merely need some prisoners alive.<br/>You like to see the tortured twist and turn.</p><p>But in an act that cannot be reversed,<br/>I stopped the lives of all your fleshy toys.<br/>To keep me, you devised and cast a curse<br/>So I am mouthless and can make no noise.</p><p>So do your worst. Do what you want you do<br/>But know forever: I despise you, too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>